a. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to the manufacture and assembly of automotive components, and more particularly to an improved method and system of attaching a passenger-side airbag (PAB) module.
b. Description of Related Art
Automobiles are commonly equipped with airbags for reducing driver and passenger injuries in the case of an accident. Automobile airbags are generally located in areas where a driver or passenger would potentially contact an automobile interior in the event of an accident. Airbags can reduce injuries by providing a substantially non-solid surface for the driver or passenger to contact, as opposed to the generally solid surfaces of the automotive interior. Airbags are generally activated by a sensor system, which is triggered by the onset of an automobile accident, and causes an airbag to release and inflate. As such, the proper installation and maintenance of airbag systems within an automobile is required for enhancing the safety of drivers and passengers.
In order to install an airbag, the airbag is generally folded into a module that is installed into or behind an automotive interior component. The module housing a passenger-side airbag (PAB) is generally installed on the underside of an instrument panel, which typically consists of a panel with a chute protruding behind it. The PAB module can be secured to the instrument panel by means of brackets and the like, which may be integral with or welded to the PAB module, and thereafter engaged to the instrument panel chute.
In order to repair or replace a PAB module, a PAB module must be detached from the instrument panel, and once repaired or replaced, a PAB module is reattached to the instrument panel. The attaching and detaching of PAB modules subjects the instrument panel to repeated stress and increases the risks of PAB malfunction and/or instrument panel disfiguration. Namely, in order to access the PAB module, in certain cases, the top chute of the instrument panel must first be expanded (i.e. by a prying device), allowing the hook brackets to clear and be removed. Alternatively, if needed, the instrument panel may be removed for accessing the PAB module.
Such an exemplary system for attaching a PAB module is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,862 to Rose.
Referring to FIGS. 6 and 7 of Rose, there is discloses a reaction canister body (632) including side walls (640, 642). As shown in FIG. 6, wall (640) includes cylindrical bead (699) slidably insertable into pivot channel (698). Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, in a similar manner as the embodiment of module assembly (10) not including removable wall (640), tabs (88) may be inserted into complementary slots in module cover (20). In order to detach and service canister body (632) from cover (20), tabs (88) would first need to be removed from the complementary slots in module cover (20), and thereafter, the entire canister body (632) including walls (640, 642) would need to be removed for access to inflator (14) or airbag (16).
Such requirements for removal of canister body (632) (or (32) of FIG. 1) are relatively complex because of the tight spaces associated with such components. The end result, as discussed above, may damage the instrument panel or require removal thereof for access to the canister body.
It would therefore be of benefit to provide an economical and efficient method and system for attaching and detaching a PAB module, and for facilitating repair or replacement of the PAB module without causing damage to automotive interior components. It would also be of benefit to provide a method and system for attaching and detaching a PAB module that requires a minimal number of steps.